Mother in Law from Hell
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: Never has it been so literal'. Arella Logan is the girl everyone had a crush on. Until it fades after meeting her mom, Rachel Logan. When messy Jake Miller is next, he'll soon learn. The hardest part isn’t getting the girl, it's surviving her mom. BBxRae
1. You Snooze You Lose

**Mother In Law From Hell**

_Never has the term been more literal._

**--------**

Welcome to Potsdam, New York.

A town of about 16,000 people in upstate New York, it is home to the Potsdam State University of New York, the Clarkson University, and tons of students.

Meet Gregory Tate, a respected student at Clarkson University. He has short blond hair, bright blue eyes, and looks like the basic rich kid from another county. He is, in fact, just that. His parents own a large company in New York City, and Gregory decided to go upstate to Clarkson University instead of his local selections.

Now, meet Jacob Miller, or for short, 'Jake'. Everybody calls him Jake. Everybody. He's you're run-of-the-mill college student. He's not too flashy, has his hands deep in his pockets, pulling up his black past-waist-length hoody and his loose baggy shorts. And don't let his messy slightly spiky brownish black hair fool you. He's no pushover.

Now… meet Arella Logan. She's just your normal 17-year-old teenager… except for the fact if you get close enough and stare at her skin without getting caught, you can see a slight ambient green tint to her skin. And besides that, it looks like she hadn't gotten as much sun as the other kids, as her skin looked grayer and paler than others her age. She has medium-length purple hair, and purple eyes. She is usually bright and happy, willing to laugh and joke, but will get incredibly feisty if ticked off, and give any guy still standing that was in on it a chilling glare as she walks away.

And now… take Gregory Tate, and take Jake Miller… and then imagine…

They're both after the same girl.

Arella Logan.

But there's one thing they'll soon learn.

They'll learn why all those 'Mother in Law' jokes exist. Why people loathe their mother in laws and why their mother in laws loathe them.

Because Arella Logan's mother, Rachel Logan…

Is going to prove to them… the hardest part isn't getting the girl.

It's surviving her mom.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: **You Snooze, You Lose

**-------------------------------------------------------**

It's the end of college classes, and out on campus stood the biggest toughest roughest hockey player in the town, talking with other members of the team.

Jake was walking by their group, trying to just get past them to go home.

Unfortunately, the tallest of the group looked up and stared at him, and chewed his bottom lip a bit.

He had a large forehead, short buzz-cut jet-black hair, and the whole 'football jock' look about him. His name was Trevor Collins, and he was Jake's biggest bully… but not the shove you around type… the ridicule-you-while-trying-to-act-friendly bully.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?" Trevor asked, as the other less jockish players turned around to look at him.

"Uh… nothing, just getting on home," he replied, held up his hand in a wave, and then began to walk off.

"Really?" Trevor began, and hurried up to walk behind him.

"You know…" he continued, resting a hand on Jake's shoulder while walking beside him, "I don't know if these guys heard it or not but… I heard you've got a little crush on Melissa."

Jake stared at him, and shook his head swiftly, stating, "No, no, I don't."

"Come on man… be a _man_, go talk to her," Trevor insisted, knowing that if Jake did do it, Melissa Bradshaw would turn him down immediately, knowing she was too good for him.

"That's not who I have a crush on, ok? It's someone else," Jake insisted, as Trevor stopped him for a moment and asked immediately, "Who?"

"… Arella," Jake whispered.

Immediately Trevor's deviance wore off and his face filled with shock, his mouth gaping. He shook his head sternly, and replied, "No, don't you know how her mom is… she's like the devil!"

Suddenly, behind the both of them, came an interruption from a female voice.

"Trevor…" she said, as they both turned. It was Arella Logan, standing there, holding a textbook.

"Did I just hear 'Her mom is like the devil'? Because if I did, I know who you're talking about… obviously," she questioned him, smiling and having a little laugh about it.

"No, no! I said… _Herman_ is like the devil! Herman…" Trevor began, but went blank, and Jake quickly finished it for him.

"Sanchez," Jake continued, causing Trevor to quickly nod and reply, "Herman Sanchez, yeah! He's new on the team this year… man… he got so many penalties they had to sit him out for half the game!"

Trevor's defense worked well, mainly because Arella Logan didn't want to stand there listening to anything about hockey while carrying a heavy textbook in her arms.

She shook her head, walked off, and muttered, "_Yeah, whatever._"

"You know, if I wasn't so busy covering my ass… I would have said you go for her right then man… don't you know? Greg has a fling with her too! Or, well, a crush… not a fling _yet_," Trevor continued, as Jake scoffed after hearing the name 'Greg'.

"Greg? Do you seriously think a softy like Greg can handle a girl like that?" Jake asked, as Greg shrugged.

"If I was him, which, _gladly I'm not_, it's not Arella I'd be worried about," Trevor replied, walking off back towards his group.

"Her mother seriously eats guys like him for lunch!" he shouted after getting further, and then shouted again, "C'ya Jake!"

As Jake simply stared and turned around to walk off back to his car, Trevor got back to the huddle and immediately told them.

"Hey, Run-of-the-Mill Miller… _has a crush on Arella_." He whispered, as the surrounding guys laughed quietly.

"_He is so dead_," one of them whispered while laughing.

**-----------------------------**

That weekend, all of the students familiar with each other gathered in a bar, watching he big football game.

Trevor was up front chugging a root beer, waiting for what he knew was coming.

As the announcer shouted 'TO THE 10, TO THE 5… TOUCHDOWN, GIANTS!", Trevor slammed down his large root beer glass to the counter, causing it to splash up a bit, and shouted, "Yeah, baby!"

He then motioned to his right, and said loudly, "Where's my 10 dollars? Come on now," as someone nearby handed him 9 dollars and enough change to make 1 more dollar, "_Thaaank you…_"

"Ok, whose the guy that bet a hundred!" he shouted next to his back left across the crowd of people. Across the crowd, one guy was leaving, shown by the abundance of light shining from the doorway.

"Yeah, you better leave, Johnson! I know you bet that 100 too!" he shouted, pointing his finger and rising up a bit in his seat, before setting back down and turning back to the counter after the door closed. He then turned around, slumped over the counter, and banged his head on the bar counter, leaving it there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" one of his buddies asked, as he groaned, "_Too much Root beer… Ugh…_"

"Hey… did you know that Greg just left with 3 of his buddies, bragging about going over to the Logan family and harassing Arella's mom?" the same guy asked, as Trevor rose his head up, eyes wide upon hearing that.

He immediately grabbed his black leather jacket and tapped on Jake's shoulder, who was talking to close friends there.

"Hey, Jake, come on, I need you to come help me with something," he said, and motioned to come with him.

Jake looked back at his buds and said, "I'll be right back," and then followed Trevor out the door.

"What's up?" Jake asked, as Trevor adjusted his jacket, aired it out, and then got in his dad's older red full-size 4-wheel-drive pickup truck.

"Someone's about to mess with Arella, I need you to come make sure nobody gets hurt," Trevor replied, as Jake rushed around and got in with no hesitation.

"Who would hurt Arella though, man?" Jake asked, as Trevor smirked, went 'heh', and shook his head a bit.

"It's not Arella that might get hurt, Jake," he answered, and turned the igniting, starting up the truck after a little whining sound.

They then pulled out of the parking lot, heading to Arella's street.

When they got to the corner, Trevor had his window down and his left arm resting on the bottom of the window.

"We're too late," he muttered, as they both watched it unfold.

**--------------------**

Rachel Logan, a 38 year old mother with medium-length purple hair, purple eyes, a strange all-blue clothing pattern, and a odd red diamond-shaped emblem in the middle of her forehead, was bent over watering her own personal garden when Gregory Tate, in the passenger side of a more expensive 'first car', called her.

"Hey, Mrs. Logan." He said a bit loudly, as she peered up at them.

"Yes…?" she muttered, as the guy continued.

"Is Arella around?" he asked, as she rose up as stared.

"What's it to you?" she asked curiously, inspecting him.

"What's it to me?" he mocked, and laughed with his buddies, "I want to see your daughter, numbnuts."

She looked a bit ticked off, and dropped her watering hose, as the water valve suddenly creaked in the distance, turning off on its own somehow.

Another uppity guy in the backseat rolled down his window, and tossed some coins at Rachel Logan's feet, causing her to stare and them and them glare up at him.

"Hey, lady, here's some _common cents_!" the guy said, as the others laughed hard at the joke.

Mrs. Logan started growling, and then suddenly the group's expensive van went in reverse like insane, on its own and much to the dismay of its passengers.

Trevor and Jake watched on in surprise, as Trevor said, watching, "See, man? She's already scared them. They're backing up like they can't control it."

The 4 brats insane were screaming like crazy, as suddenly the car jolted sideways, coming to a sideways stop. Their doors flew off the hinges and their were jolted out, hitting the road.

Then, after all of them got slung out, the car suddenly hit the gas, and went up someone's concrete driveway, across the road and 3 houses away from the Logan Family's home.

Rachel Logan simply started humming peacefully again, and watered her garden as the rich kids' SUV plowed through the home's garage door, front-ending the back of a ruby red 4-door sedan and causing the mid-20s woman inside the garage beside the car to scream and drop the things she was carrying.

As the sedan's car alarm went off, and the kids got up and stared in horror to what had just happened. They then looked back down the street at Mrs. Logan, and then ran like crazy the other way.

Rachel Logan was still humming a tune, and then suddenly began practicing a line.

"_Why, yes, officer, I did see those young guys run through here today. They seemed incredibly drunk and swaying across the road. They then pitched right and slammed into this person's garage. I sure do hope you caught the juveniles that did this. No problem. Good day,_" she said to herself, and then laughed a bit.

"Is it just me, or did that… not look like a regular crash?" Travis asked, as Jake scoffed.

"Oh, _yeah_, Arella's mom _must be a witch, Travis_, Good call," Jake said sarcastically, as Travis laughed and put the truck in gear again, then sped off to get away from there.

Mrs. Logan, however, glared up at the truck speeding away, and suddenly, the water from the water hose in her hand cut off again.

She then turned around, walked towards the garage, and walked in the garage through the open garage door.

There was her husband, going through some tools to fix his work friend's table, which was wobbly and 'unstable'. He was very odd looking, which pointy ears, short green hair, and the most noticeably aspect… olive green skin.

"Hey, Gar, I'm going to borrow the car for a little while… I saw these hoodlums driving around and I want to go keep tabs on them," she told him, as he nodded, focused on using his mechanical wrench to fix the table.

"Ok, RaeRae, go have fun, but don't go chasing around any criminals!" he began semi-jokingly and semi-serious, as Rachel Logan grabbed the keys to the car and got in, "Leave that to the police!"

Rachel nodded, and replied, "Sure thing."

She then started up the engine, and backed out of the garage, and sped off and turned left, following the now way-out-of-sight old red truck.

But, somehow, she still made all the right turns, as if she somehow could foresee the truck's path.

… And as impossible and unrealistic as it sounds...

That's what she was really doing.

And, because she assumed that they were with the snotty guys in the SUV that she punished, the real reason she was going after them…

To find out what they wanted…

With her Daughter.

**------------------------- **

**Author's Notes**: To clear up any possible confusion… this is based several years after the Teen Titans, after they have broken up and scattered across the nation and globe to live their lives. And if it's not already clear, 'Rachel Logan' is Raven from Teen Titans, 'Gar' or 'Garfield Logan' is Beast Boy, and the other characters are OC characters. And Yes, 'Arella Logan' is named after Raven's own mother, Arella. I thought it would be sort-of like Raven to choose her mother's name as her daughter's name… And the way I chose Raven's current age was… well… I made it like she had Arella at age 21… and now Arella is 17. So that means 21 plus 17 would be Raven's current age. Pretty simple. :P Please review so I know how and if you liked it!(But who wouldn't? :D )

---------------------


	2. Chased Down

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: **Chased Down

**-------------------------------------------------------**

It's almost dusk in upstate New York, as Trevor Collins and Jacob Miller went around in an old red Ford pickup truck, around town, talking about things. Ranging from what they just saw, to Arella Logan, to how Gregory Tate got 'owned', to football and hockey and other things, they talked and drove, planning to go back to their separate dorms after it got dark. What they didn't pay much attention to, however, was the same dark blue 4-door car following them around about a car's length behind them.

As Trevor, the driver, pulled around a white box van going slow in the right lane, he looked in the rear-view to see the other blue car circle around to stay at least a car length away from them.

Then Trevor noticed.

"Hey, Jake, you see that car behind us?" Trevor began, but pushed Jake on the shoulder before he turned around.

"No, just-… look in the mirror. See it?" Trevor asked, adjusting the rear-view mirror for Jake to see.

"Wait a second," Jake began, rising up off the seat to look closer in the mirror. He then plopped back down, and stared at Trevor with wide eyes and an 'uh-oh' expression.

Trevor glanced over at him, waiting for an answer, and then asked, "So, anything fishy?"

With a brief pause as Jake looked over his shoulder very slowly, back pressed against the seat, he replied, "Man… it looks like Arella's mom."

Trevor immediately replied loudly, "Are you _serious_?"

He then quickly turned the mirror back to him and rose up in his seat to take a quick look. He saw who it was too, and then sat back down and firmly gripped the steering wheel.

"Ok, hang on," he said, as he pressed down on the gas a bit more.

As the engine got louder and the truck began to speed up on the open roadway, Rachel Logan immediately realized that she had been noticed, and sped up too.

"Man, she's chasing us! She's chasing us!" Jake said loudly, hopping up and down and staring back through the window, as Trevor shouted, "I KNOW!", and reached over to the radio knob. He turned up the volume, hearing 'Home on the Range', and then tuned the radio station around to try to find something to help him out. Next was 'What is Love' by Haddaway, then 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson, then 'Tear Me Apart' by Suzi Quatro. He finally decided as his fingers fumbled about from the anxiety to turn it back off.

As they went further away from the city and hit country fields, Trevor took a sharp left to a dirt road going through some farmland and a bunch of wheat fields.

"We have to get back to campus!" Trevor exclaimed, and took another left as the blue car turned off too, right behind them.

The old red truck then took another left, plowing through the fields of crops.

Rachel Logan then stopped the car, unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Staring off at the fields, she went around to her car's hood and hopped on top of it, standing there.

She got on top of the blue 4-door car, the metal making a clunking sound as she stepped all over the metal exterior making her way on top of the roof of her car. She then looked over the cornfields, looking for where they ended.

They ended about 1 and a half 18-wheelers away, and that is where she was going to catch up to them, instead of following them through the fields with her car, which wasn't made for those conditions.

She hurried back in as the sun started to set on the horizon, buckled back in, and backed out. She then turned in reverse to her left, and then went forward back down the road. Just as she got up to the corner of the fields and began to turn, the front end of the red 4-wheel drive truck plowed through the last of the crops.

The truck didn't stop and try to turn, however, as they went forward, the truck going up in the air as they hit a bump and plowed through a wooden fence, going down in a grassy area around a pond.

Rachel Logan stopped again as the two guys now just went off-road for the second time. She sighed and put her hand up in a 'Here we go again' motion, and then backed out, facing the road back into town again.

Just then, down the road, the truck burst through the fence facing the road, going on its way again.

But another car was coming the same way Rachel Logan was, and bumped the truck in the rear left side, denting the side of the tailgate area.

Jake hurriedly said, "Don't stop! Let's go!" as Trevor turned the truck around to face the road, and gave the truck gas.

As the other driver's door just popped open, Rachel Logan in her blue 4-door car flew by going after them. The driver, way behind them, slammed the door and bent over checking for damage on his hood, as both Rachel Logan and Trevor were already going about 25 MPH.

Rachel Logan kept on looking over at the setting sun, as the two guys headed for campus with little discussion and lots of movement.

One 3-way intersection from being on campus, it finally grew fully dark. The familiar campus buildings were barely visible up ahead.

As Rachel Logan was still close behind them, she waited until they had a field to their right with no obstacles or light posts in the way.

She then bent down a bit, stared as if she was focusing on the truck and raised her hand up to the dashboard. From her eye level, her hand was right between her and the back of the truck.

Then, suddenly she moved her hand sideways to the right, and something unexpected happened.

The Ford truck suddenly flew to that side, rolling over in mid-air before hitting the dirt and rolling sideways, but only doing a roll and a half before setting back down on all four tires.

The passenger side mirror was hanging on by a thread, and the other mirror was smashed inwards, curled towards the window quite a bit. The windows and sides of the truck were covered in grass stains, dirt and mud was trapped in the trim, and the front bumper was loose, hanging down on the left side of the mangled truck.

They both recovered from the accident in a hurry, Trevor shut off the engine, short of breath, and then both of them got out, Trevor with the keys in hand.

"What… just… happened?" Trevor asked, gasping for breath and pausing between each word.

Jake was about to reply, but he spotted behind Trevor, who was leaning on the side of the truck catching his breath, … Rachel Logan, out of her car, walking fast, and about a foot away from Trevor's back.

Trevor began, "Hey, you know-" but couldn't finish his sentence before Rachel Logan grabbed his shirt's collar and threw him in a 180, tossing him down behind her.

"Ok, guys," she began nastily, mainly targeting Trevor, "tell me what you want with me daughter or your precious off-road truck is _history_."

"I don't know!" Trevor replied loudly, as Mrs. Logan simply replied, "10 seconds."

"I don't know, I swear, please don't hurt it!" Trevor insisted, as she continued, "5 seconds."

"Listen, I think you've got us all wrong," Jake finally spoke up from behind, but it still didn't help.

"Time's up…" she said, and then cast her hand towards the red Ford truck.

Suddenly, it levitated about 18 feet off the ground, causing both Trevor and Jake to stare up at the levitating truck with 'just saw a ghost' reactions.

"Whoa…" Trevor gasped. He expected Mrs. Logan to go grab a baseball bat from the back of her car and start swinging or something… but not this. Definitely not this.

Rachel then swung her hangs around in a full 180, causing the red truck to fly off into the pitch black with a whoosh, flying like it was a soccer ball being kicked up into the air.

All that could be heard next was a soft bang in the distance, but still a chaotic bang of the truck being obliterated by the impact.

Trevor stood back up, staring off in the distance at where his truck may have landed in pieces.

Rachel Logan wasn't done yet, and added, "Next, _one of you are going that far._ Now spit it out."

Rachel, truly, wouldn't actually do that to them. As much as she may have wanted to, she wasn't that evil, as deceiving as appearances can be.

"_Is this a dream_…?" Trevor asked in shock, not even paying attention… but just staring off where his truck flew. Rachel glared at him before Jake spoke up, causing her glare to go from Trevor to Jake.

"Uh… ma'am… the thing is… I… sort of… have a… crush… on…" he began to say very nervously, partly nervous from what this woman might to do him, but also because of what he was about to say. Rachel quickly caught on, and finished his sentence in surprise.

"My daughter?" she asked, taking a brief pause to look both of them over, mainly Jake.

"Who are you again?" Rachel continued; as Jake was a bit unsettled by her sudden flip from psychotic to calm.

"Uh… Jake Miller," he answered shakily, as she nodded a bit.

"Alright then," she replied, and then sighed.

"I'm _really_ sorry for doing this to you. My husband's a _great_ mechanic, he can get your truck fixed in no time," Rachel added with a smile.

Jake and Trevor both nodded, Trevor still staring off into the distance with his mouth gaping, and Jake staring at Rachel with fear written all over his face.

"Ok well… campus is right over there. You can just walk for now… it would probably be some good exercise," she continued, now acting somewhat civilized, as Jake nodded once more and Trevor's shocked stare in the distance got a little less intense and he looked back towards Jake a bit.

"Uh… Night then," Rachel said and waved, as she walked off to get in her car. But before she did, she said one more thing.

"I'd like to see you around a bit more, Jay. You don't seem all too bad," she shouted, and then got in her car to drive away.

Jake looked away for a moment a bit bitter after hearing his name mispronounced, as Trevor stared at him.

"Man… I know they said Mother-In-Laws can be like the devil… but," Jake began, as they walked off back towards campus. But Trevor finished it for him.

"Never has the term been more literal…" he muttered, shaking his head, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, did you see what she did to my truck?" Trevor added, as they both headed in to get some sleep in their separate dorms.

Jake nodded, as Trevor grabbed him by the arm lightly and stared.

"Jake… are you really going to still go after this girl, man?" Trevor asked, as Jake pulled his arm out of the guy's grip.

"I guess. I mean, her mom's not all that bad… once you get past the… evil witch thing…" Jake muttered, as Trevor shook his head, and they both walked off to the dorms to call it a night.

A very weird night.

---------------------------------

In the morning, there came a knock at Jake's dorm room door. He got up groggily and went to answer it, and there stood Travis.

"Hey, man… I've been thinking about last night," Travis began, as Jake simply stood there half-asleep, staring at him.

"… and I think we need to get more people in on this, you know… the more the better," Travis continued, as Jake stretched a bit and then yawned.

"Yeah… if you want to go have the whole campus think you're crazy, go right ahead…" Jake replied, yawning once more and walking off towards the kitchen.

"No, I mean, our closest friends. Well… one of your best friends… I mean… he believes in UFOs and government conspiracies and all of that crap…" Travis continued, walking through the doorway, as Jake stopped in his tracks after that sentence.

"You mean-… well… he may-… I mean, he may believe us. Maybe," Jake pondered, and then grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Who you gonna call?" Travis asked, as Jake heard it ringing.

"_Him_," Jake whispered to Travis, a bit annoyed by having to reply to such an obvious question.

Travis leaned back and put his back up against the wall, staring at the wall.

"You know… that whole encounter last night really did something…" Trevor began, as Jake got the answering machine.

"Like what?" Jake asked as the answering machine voice starting talking, but suddenly Trevor checked his watch and jumped.

"Oh, _man_! I've got to get to practice!" Trevor said loudly, as began to walk out in a hurry.

"What do I tell him?" Jake asked. Trevor rushed out the doorway and shouted before closing the door, "About last night!"

As the door shut, the beep sounded from the opposite end of the phone call, and Jake adjusted the phone on his ear before talking.

"Hey, Nick… something happened last night… you know… sort of down your alley, if you know what I mean-," Jake began, whispering near the end and peering around for some reason. Suddenly the phone picked up on the other end and Nick answered.

"_What was it_?" Nick whispered, as Jake laughed at the fact that Nick had answered right then.

"Alright… you know who Arella is, right?" Jake asked, as Nick did his little scratchy laugh.

"Who doesn't?" he replied, as Jake continued.

"Well… her mom was chasing us down last night…"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Uh… she… used some kind of thing to make my friend's truck fly off the road. Like… witchcraft or something…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah… and she came up to my friend after we both got out the truck, and asked what we wanted with her daughter… and… gave us 5 seconds to respond…"

"Uh-huh…"

"… And then she lifted my friend's truck like… 2 stories off the ground and then threw it like… a football field away from where we were."

"You're not playing a trick on me, are you?" Nick asked, as Jake laughed in disbelief.

"Do you think I would play a trick on you like this, Nick?"

"… No… I don't… wait… whose mom was it again?"

Jake sighed, and responded, "Arella's mother, Nick. Weren't you listening?"

Suddenly Nick gasped on the other end, and shouted, "Arella's MOTHER? Dude, I knew it! I knew it!"

"What? What is it?" Jake asked loudly.

"Do you know about that superhero crew that broke up like, about 20 years ago?"

"Uh… no," Jake replied.

"The Teen Titans?"

"Never heard of them," Jake repeated, as Nick laughed in disbelief.

"Does she have purple hair?"

"Yeah…"

"Grey skin?"

"Yeah."

"A red symbol on her forehead?"

"Yeah, but what's so important about all that?"

Nick was further baffled now, and began to explain.

--------------

"You just met an ex-superheroine. One of the only ones that still exist after that massive government cover-up operation… Gotham City became Jersey City, Jump City became San Francisco, Steel City became Pittsburgh… and nobody questioned it all. Then all those movies came out, labeling them as fiction, just like all the UFOs in 1952… but it's way worse for you, man… you've gotten on her bad side somehow… and by the way… her name is Raven. She's from the Teen Titans. And her husband might be an ex-teammate… because that's the only person I'd think would be the husband to the _key to Armageddon_. Seriously, the world ended in October 2012, and their team brought it back… but she was the_ key_. So, basically… you're screwed."

As Jake tried to comprehend all of that, he simply said one thing.

"I'll call you back when I know more," Jake muttered, and put the phone on the hook right as Nick asked loudly, "But how did you get-"

Nick, on his end of the line, finished his sentence softly before going on with his day of surfing the net and posting conspiracy and UFO things on blogs and interactive websites,

"-her so mad at you…"

-------------


	3. Meet the Logans

-----------------------

Mother in Law from Hell

Chapter 3, "Meet the Logans"

-----------------------

Jake Miller, in the past 48 hours, had been chased down, threatened, and witnessed his "friend"'s truck being tossed by the Mother of a girl he had a crush on. Then just this morning, at about 8 AM, Jake was informed by his Conspiracy Theorist friend Nicholas Morris, that the mother of the girl he had a crush on was an ex-superheroine. And apparently the 'key' to the world's destruction decades ago, even though apparently they did something to reserve it, or he would have never been born.

38 year old Rachel Logan, or as Nick told him, 'Raven', was this 'mother' that chased them down and totaled his friend's Ford pickup. The mother of the girl he had a crush on. And the one living in the house he was walking up to. Immediately he noticed the blue 4-door sedan on the right, parked outside the garage. The garage door was wide open, and inside set a dark green full-size truck. It was such a dark green it was almost black, and would appear that way if the sunlight wasn't shining into the garage somewhat.

He walked up 3 steps now and stood in front of the door. Between him and the white-painted door was a screen door. He really hated those, because it was hard to knock on glass and be heard.

He knocked anyhow, and at the first knock, nobody answered at first. Right as he held his hand up for the next knock, however, someone answered the door.

It was Rachel Logan. She looked around first and then greeted him, saying with a friendly tone, "Oh, Jake, Hello."

He nodded, a bit nervous, and replied, "… Hi Mrs. Logan."

"Come on in," she immediately said, and opened the door wide for him.

He walked in, and immediately his tennis-shoes hit carpet. On his left was a TV set, and on his right was the rest of the living room. 1 green leather couch, and 1 tan-colored woolly recliner. The tan recliner was close to very wide ruby red curtains, which covered the windows overlooking the front lawn.

Immediately, the fact that a green couch, a tan recliner, and red curtains seemed to not really match each other because pretty obvious.

"Raven" was standing right between the couch and the TV set, looking at him.

She tried to kept the conversation going, and asked, "So, you're here to see my daughter?"

He replied, nodding, "Yeah." And who could blame him for the short response? He was standing in front of someone that could toss a 1 or 2 ton truck up in the air with ease, and that someone also has the daughter that he has a crush on. So, he really couldn't say much because of how overwhelming his nervousness was.

Mrs. Logan nodded, and walked towards the back door. The back door was wide open, but yet another screen door was in the way. Mrs. Logan opened to screen door up, and there was Arella Logan and Garfield Logan, tossing a football back and forth in their considerably large fenced-in backyard. Right after seeing it, Jake was already confused. What teenage daughter plays catch with their father? Maybe some do, but Jake usually expected sons to be doing that.

Raven called out, "Arella, there's someone here to see you!"

Arella immediately looked sideways over to the door, and then began walking quickly to get to the back door. While walking, she pitched the football back to her dad, who was also beginning to walk up to the house, parallel to his daughter.

As Arella got inside and stared at Jake, surprised by him being the one to show up. But Jake's gaze left Arella for a moment as her father approached the back door and stepped up the few centimeters of height difference between the backyard and the house floor.

The man's skin was green. No, it wasn't grass-stains, or paint. It was actually the color of his skin. In fact, the only thing not green about him was his clothing. Everything else was green. His eye color, his hair, his eyebrows. The man even had pointy ears and a fang that overlapped his lip at the side.

Jake looked away as soon as Arella spoke up.

Arella herself was in a sort of total surprise, as she titled her head and asked, "_Jake?_ What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see you," Jake said, cutting out any hesitation.

Arella seemed flattered, and in the background, her green-skinned father Garfield Logan and her mother Rachel Logan crossed paths. They had a quick kiss, and Garfield reached down and smacked Rachel on the butt swiftly.

Rachel turned around, pointed a finger, and whispered jokingly, "Watch it."

Garfield laughed as he entered the kitchen, and Rachel had a mild but warm smile before going out the back and cleaning up out there.

Jake really didn't pay much attention to the adults in the background, because it was none of his business. Arella immediately asked, "Are you the son of one of her old friends or something?"

Jake was puzzled, and his face showed it. Arella continued, seeing his reaction, "Hmm… I guess not. So, Jake, how's school?"

"Uh… I'm glad summer's finally here," Jake replied, kicking himself on the inside for hesitating, even for that one moment.

Arella giggled and said, "Me too,"

During that entire conversation, they were slowly walking to the living room. After Arella's last response, they both sat down on opposite sides of the couch.

"So… what's your favorite thing to kill time?" Jake asked, now asking a question of his own.

"Well… books are my thing. Apparently it runs in my mother's side, since she's a bookworm too… Oh, and there's sports… I'm not really a huge fan of sports, but I still get interested by it," she began, as Jake nodded every so often in the sentence, "There's also all those fantasy type things… like, dragons, witches-"

Suddenly Jake asked, "_Witches_?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Arella asked, looking at him suspiciously during and after the word 'Why'.

Jake shrugged, and answered, "Oh, nothing, I thought I misheard you,"

But still, even then, Arella was peering at him suspiciously. Which Jake didn't understand, because normally, someone different would have just went 'Ok' and got on with it.

But no, not her. She was staring at him, and she could somehow tell something was up.

"You know about my powers, don't you?" Arella asked, as Jake was completely caught off guard.

"Powers? What powers?" he asked quickly, feeling caught but confused at the same time. Not only did her mom have special powers, but Arella did too? I mean, how she'd smack around flirty boys with ease wasn't really a big eye-opener, because seeing flirters get rejected wasn't an odd sight, but this whole supernatural scene was putting knots in his stomach. But then again, his crush on Arella Logan still had stayed persistent even though he just found out he'd be dating a girl with superpowers whose mom has superpowers, and whose father probably had them too.

Any other guy that was afraid of crazy Mother-In-Laws and crazy girlfriends would have ran off without looking back once.

But there Jake was, still having a crush on this girl. Him and Arella grew up together, and were childhood friends for most of their lives. And yet, he couldn't remember one incident where anything weird was going on. Then again, he never really saw the green-skinned Mr. Logan back then, nor did he see much of "Raven".

"Ok… I didn't know you had powers, but… I know your mom does," Jake admitted, as Arella looked tempered for a second. But it faded in a split second, she smiled, and replied, "Well… as long as you don't spread it all around campus, I'm fine with you knowing."

This made Jake smirk a bit.

"So… Why did you _really_ come here, Jake?" Arella asked, with such emphasis that she could probably give some of the FBI Interrogators a run for their money. Jake felt compelled to answer, but saying "I have a crush on you" was a guaranteed one-way-ticket to Loserville for sure.

But even though he didn't say a thing, Arella scooted closer, peering into his eyes. Looking like she already knew.

"Uh…" Jake muttered, as Arella came within face contact.

If this girl was going to kiss him already, Jake would be more surprised, shocked, and off-guard than actually relaxed. Maybe the fact they'd been childhood friends for a long time could be behind it, but it still didn't add up to him.

A split second away from lip contact, suddenly it sounded like something ran into the screen door nearby, rattling it.

It was actually Trevor, with a big crowd of students behind him, trying to bust down the door.

Suddenly, in the backyard, as Mrs. Logan was tossing some dirty paper plates into the nearby trashcan, two students ran around into the backyard, and yelled, "Freeze!"

One of them had those huge inflatable boxing gloves on, and the other had a complex-looking NERF Water gun.

Rachel Logan just stared at them, raising an eyebrow. She was more amused and skeptical than scared.

"Are you that woman that's got the power?" the one with the huge inflating boxing gloves asked bluntly, with a voice trying to sound tough.

"No, sorry, He-Man lives down the street," Rachel Logan replied sarcastically, and the guy with the water-gun didn't get it, obviously, by the look on his face.

-----------------------

Garfield walked in the living room, and spotted the mob trying to break down the flimsy screen door.

He ran up swiftly and banged into the screen door himself, knocking back Trevor off down the steps. He yelled, "Get out of here!"

A beer bottle flew up from the crowd and hit the screen door, but it neither busted the screen door nor the bottle, as the bottle clunked down on the welcome mat.

Next another scrawnier student came up with a baseball bat and started swinging at the screen door. Arella shrieked, and Garfield shouted, "Jake, get the phone so I can call 911!"

Jake jumped up and grabbed the phone, and ran back into the living room with it, as someone else threw another beer bottle now, with the same result as the last one.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, the student with the inflatable boxing gloves was walking towards the back door.

"You don't want to do that," Raven told him icily.

The kid didn't listen, and she casted her hand out, causing him to fall on his back and slide across the ground about a dozen feet before grinding to a stop.

The student with the water gun held it out in front of him and spraying away, soaking Raven's right chest and right upper arm with water.

She simply glared, not even flinching, and cast her other hand out, relaxing the other one.

This made the big water gun suddenly lurch up out of his hands, and fly up into the air. The water gun disappeared behind the leaves, and visibly landed about 4 houses down, as the student could see the little blob that was the water gun landing in somebody else's backyard.

The student immediately ran, and next the student with the balloon boxing gloves got back up. He got in a boxer stance and started jabbing the air, but in her direction. She simply snapped her fingers and both of them popped, causing the kid to stare in surprise. He ran off then too.

Now that Raven had scared off those two kids, she sighed, obviously irritated, and rushed back inside.

-----------------------

Mr. Logan, now, was still holding the screen door shut as the kids used a credit card to unlock it. He called 911 now, holding the phone up to his right ear with his right arm.

On the other end, he heard the words, "Police Officer Dick Grayson here… _please_ don't make fun of the name… What is your emergency?"

Garfield Logan paused for a second, and asked, "_Robin_?"

No words came next, as 'Dick Grayson' on the other end seemed surprised, and Garfield added, "I'll have to call you back."

He hit the button to hang up the phone, dropped it on the floor, and then suddenly his shape changed.

Suddenly, he was a big green gorilla. Arella's eyes bugged out and she whispered "Wow…" in amazement, as Jake had his back pressed up against the back of the couch as hard as he could, in total shock.

This gorilla, apparently Mr. Logan, roared out, and all the students backed off with looks of shock and fear on their face, many of them gasping and going 'Whoa'.

Trevor was one of them, of course, as he led the big mob. But now, they all ran off as Garfield Logan opened the screen door and stormed out on the front steps.

As the mob scattered, Mr. Logan morphed back to his green-skinned human self and went back inside, and Raven rushed in and stood at the doorway.

Jake stood up quickly, backing away, and began pleadingly, "_I can explain_…" after Rachel Logan approached him with a very nasty look on her face.

"You fool!" Raven shouted, about to punch him, but Garfield Logan rushed up and grabbed her arm, causing her to glance at him quickly.

"Calm down, Rae, calm down…" he told her, as Raven kept on. "But he-" he began again, but her husband still didn't leave room for words.

"Shh, shh… no words… just deep breaths… calm… calm…" he repeated, and held her closer, putting his hands on her uptight shoulders. She finally calmed down, her shoulders relaxing, and took a long deep breath in and out.

"I'm fine… but Jake… I think it's time for you to leave," Raven said calmly now, but still meaning it.

Jake got up, seeming discouraged and depressed. Mr. Logan took notice, leaned his way, and whispered, "We'll have you back some other time… my Rave-...Rachel doesn't keep grudges."

He then winked and smiled after that, and Jake nodded, feeling a bit better.

Arella stared at him as he left. Her body language showed that she didn't want him to leave, but she really knew he had to.

As Jake walked back down the lawn, he noticed his friend's car was still sitting there. He was glad that his friend hadn't decided to leave during the entire mob invasion thing.

He got in the passenger seat of the white 2-door car, and there sat Nick, the Conspiracy Theorist. Nick was the one he hitched a ride with, because Trevor said he was busy, though now Jake found out what he was really busy doing. Setting up a mob to raid the house.

"So… I see Trev screwed it all up," Nick said, as Jake nodded and sighed.

"Yeah… I was a second away from a kiss," Jake replied, as Nick looked at him in disbelief, and then turned back facing the road and turned the engine on.

"Wow, that soon?" Nick began, as they drove off to take Jake home.

"_Man, You're good..._"

-----------------------

**Author's Notes:**

If you see any typing errors, like me putting "Were they were" instead of "Where they were" or the like, it happens when I'm typing the story late at night like this. By the way, I typed this story from 11:15 PM to 12:10 AM (The time now), so that's why it might have some grammar/typing errors. But also, I focused on not accidently calling Trevor "Travis", and that turned out pretty well. Anyway, I need some sleep... Goodnight, and please review! : D


	4. Brownie Points

Mother in Law from Hell

Chapter 4, "Brownie Points"

19 years ago, in the year 2016, Rachel Logan was 19, her regular name being "Raven". She was 19 when her and her teammates heard a speech in their 'Tower' that would ultimately change their universe forever.

It was their new President, and he announced:

"I am here before you today, to discuss the ever-growing superhero generation. No longer are the likes of Batman and other older-generation heroes alone, but now comes a new generation, with new powers. Powers that have been seen… to be not only Omnipotent, but also out of control. I know many of you out there owe your lives to these new-generation superheroes, but we must remember… they are still young, and still learning. I have given all Superheroes born before 1986 a legalized 'pass' from what I am about to tell you. For the stability of our nation, and this new generation… a new set of laws have been added to the Constitution…"

"For any superheroes 29 years or younger, on January 31st, it will be a federal crime and a deliberate defiance of the United States Constitution… for them to use their powers in any shape or form. Now, my administration has set up an organization, FSTAA, the 'Federal Superhero Transition Assistance Agency', to help these superheroes cope with these new laws, and move into normal lives… to any extent, no matter what it costs us… because, honestly, we owe these superheroes a lot. And, believe me, this was a very hard decision for me to make. But I had to do it, for the American People… and the safety and stability of our new generation… Again, Superheroes under the age of 29, born after 1987, will have to, by law, move into normal and separate lives by January the 18-th of next year. My condolences to any superheroes out there that now must move into normal lives… but it had to be done. Thank you, that is all."

------------------------

In December, Raven finally went to the new 'FSTAA', the organization going to great lengths to help out superheroes during the big transition. There was also another organization against the transition, called 'STOP!', or 'Save The Omnipotent People!'. But despite their big rallies and marches, the transition still approached with little resistance. For 15 years after the transition, 'STOP!' still pushed for "Superhero Rights", but to this day seemed to be running on empty and not making any difference.

They all sat down and were asked by the FSTAA Officials questions. Cyborg was asked how he got to be part-machine, and he told them about the car wreck. The official answered, "Well, that's what we'll put on your record. That you're a Cyborg because of a fatal car accident that would have otherwise killed you," as Cyborg muttered, "At least it's not made up…"

Robin was being questioned next, and asked about what jobs he might fit well into.

But Starfire was given an even harder choice. After February 31-st, she could no longer fly up into the atmosphere due to possibly being caught on satellite by other countries. So she had to either stay here on Earth permanently, or leave Earth to live on Tamaran without ever being able to come back. There was no visiting anymore.

But months before, something unexpected happened between Beast Boy and Raven. They kissed. Yes, they kissed. It was a heat-of-the-moment thing then, or as Raven kept telling herself. But they both became an actual 'couple' in November, and then unexpectedly… she got pregnant. Apparently because of irresponsible sex practices.

And as the FSTAA got to her and Beast Boy, who both decided that they would live together, they both found out a surprising requirement.

First of all, for the FSTAA to have them both living under one roof legitimately, they had to have a Marriage License. The FSTAA made one for them, and gave it to them. About 2 years later they'd have an actual wedding, but still this 'Marriage License' was so they could legally live in one household.

Second of all, Raven became the first Superhero client of the FSTAA to drive a hard bargain.

She told the official, "We'll go with all this… on _one condition_. You have to make his," pointing at Beast Boy, "green skin a well-known, rare, health condition, that can be passed hereditarily."

FSTAA's orders to give these Superheroes anything they wanted, _even if it was a full-size Mansion right across from Bill Gates' estate_, kicked in, and they made it a well-known media-circulated skin disease, called "APS", or 'Abnormal Pigmentation Syndrome'. Raven wasn't too thrilled about it being called a 'Syndrome', but it was still good enough.

They then wrote down 'Abnormal Pigmentation Syndrome', or 'APS', on Beast Boy's medical record.

Robin's name was changed to his real name, 'Dick Grayson', Cyborg's name was changed back to 'Victor Stone', Beast Boy's name was changed back to "Garfield Logan"… but the two hardest names to figure out were next. Raven was actually Raven's first name given to her by her Mother, and mother's last name was 'Roth'. They asked her what nickname she was given, and Beast Boy, AKA 'Garfield Logan' replied "Rae".

Rae was short for Raechel, or 'Rachel', so they put down her 'Maiden Name; as "Rachel Roth", and her current name as "Rachel Logan".

Starfire, on the other hand, was asked her first name and naturally replied with "Koriand'r"

It took the officials a few minutes of pondering, and some searching for official names. 'Kori' was actually the female variation of 'Corey', and 'Andr' sounded a bit like 'Anders'. Then they decided it would be 'Anderson' to sound more American.

And Starfire decided to stay on Earth. Raven was given a legitimate pass to only use her mind's telecommunication powers if called on by Starfire, and even then those powers could only be used so Starfire could contact Tamaran. Then, Robin and Starfire, now 'Dick and Kori', decided to also stay under one roof like their teammates.

As the officials put down the maiden name "Kori Anderson" for Starfire, and the current name "Kori Grayson", since both of them also had to have a marriage license to legally live together, suddenly a commotion came from across the big room.

It was Mammoth from the HIVE Five. He had jumped up on top of a table and shouted angrily, "I have super-strength! _Is that a crime_?"

As they told him calmly to get down, he shouted, 'No!', and immediately a policeman nearby pulled a TAZER and shot it at him, subduing him enough to get him to a unbendable-steel-reinforced jail cell.

Other HIVE Five members there protested his arrest, but finally backed off after the officials continuously explained 'He was causing a disturbance and refusing to comply with police officers on the scene'.

Next for the Titans was the Housing Process. How it worked was… the Government had bought vacant lots and tagged them as 'ESO', or "Eligible for Superheroes Only". The choices ranged for the Superhero's housing ranged from mansions to small trailers. But there was one catch. Superheroes had records, long ones, of every good deed and good act they did. These good deeds and acts were all converted into 'Brownie Points' for each Superhero. Fortunately, teams like the 'Teen Titans' had Brownie Points for the _entire team_. They had 4,267 Brownie Points, which was _a lot_. Then after the Titans reminded the officials about the entire 'Armageddon' mess with Trigon, they got an extra-ordinary award: Infinite brownie points.

Well, all the mansions were about 10,000 Brownie Points, originally, so it was very rare for one of them to get them.

But, surprisingly, even though every single one of the Titans could have chosen mansions, big sports cars, and high-budget lifestyles… most of them didn't.

Robin almost decided on a smaller house, but wanted to provide for Starfire better. So he decided to get a mansion… but not a really extra-ordinary one that would possibly make them rich snobs, even though that was highly unlikely. He selected a large 'Mansion' lot in rural up-state New York. Through the selections of cars, he selected a black luxury sports car for himself. Then Starfire was next to choose her car, and chose one that had the officials raising eyebrows. She wanted a bright purple Lamborghini. Why did she want such an expensive car? Well, she really didn't know it was expensive, she just liked the shape and style of it, and said it "looked cute". Of course, the officials had to respect her choice, and it worked out fine. Everything from furniture to how many bedrooms and stories were all chosen for them.

Next was Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy, automatically, got to choose the house. But he passed the choice onto Raven, and she decided on a one-story house in a friendly neighborhood… in Potsdam, New York. The yard size and everything was chosen, and then the cars. Beast Boy chose a dark forest-green full-size truck, and Raven chose two cars: One for family, one for just herself. One was a blue 4-door sedan, and the other was a dark blue 2-door car, but still nothing flashy. Beast Boy informed her she could get something flashy if she wanted to, and said, "You know, we have _infinite brownie points_."

She still just wanted those 2 ordinary-type cars, and they gave them to her.

Then came the furniture, and the other things…

Cyborg chose an apartment in Brooklyn, however. He still got to keep the T-Car, but however, to was repainted to look like a Nissan Ultima to fit in better. He then got a ton of technology with his brownie points, and the other furniture…

And then came a surprise, but a good one; They still had infinite Brownie Points for the rest of their lives. They could use them on any purchase at any time. Apparently, even though the United States Government was forcing them all into normal lives, the Government still wanted to somehow give their superheroes as much as they could to try to repay them somehow for all their hard work.

-----------

Unfortunately, came a downside to all this: The Teen Titans tower was being demolished. But not recklessly. All of the Titans' belongings, the carpets, the floor and everything, even the windows, doors, and the wiring in the tower… all was to be locked away and stored before the demolition.

The Jump City citizens watched, watching and waiting for the demolition. Just imagine how a demolition of the Statue of Liberty would go in New York City. Lots of people would protest it, and crowds would gather to watch it go boom. That's exactly how it was when the Teen Titans tower was demolished. Boos and 'wows' erupted from all sides of the bay, and on the Bayside Bridge too.

Then the city was basically… redone. The city's history was edited and refurbished, the citizens of the city were all told to keep the Teen Titans and the old 'Jump City' a secret for generations after them. The Bay Bridge was repainted, and a new bridge was constructed nearby, a tall suspension bridge painted red, to honor the blood that could have, and maybe had been spilled while the Teen Titans and the Jump City Trooper Squads enforced the law in the city. "Titans Island" was renamed "Angel Island", and still was a City-owned plot. And then came the remodeling of the skyline of Jump City. And, then finally… the name change. The great city of Jump City was renamed to what it would stay for centuries to come:

San Francisco.

-----------

Then, the Titans all moved into their normal lives, and eventually Superheroes never existed in the public eye.

.

Then Arella was born on Sunday, September 14th. Raven got the name Arella from her mother, and one of her first thoughts was…

"_Now I'll probably find out how tough a time my mother had raising me…_"

Fortunately, _or unfortunately_, for Raven… the fact Beast Boy was the father made it a bit easier. Arella was much more easy-going and had a much more outgoing and fun-loving personality than Raven did growing up. She still had the same feistiness as Raven, once threatening to kick Robin, or 'Dick Grayson', in the shin when she was 5 years old, for 'not listening to mommy'. Raven always calmed her down though. The more and more Raven started sinking into the role of 'mommy', the more she realized something; She was starting to have more emotion. More feelings, more dramatic reactions to things, and most noticeably of all… she was more caring. She always joked 'Funny what maternity can to a girl, huh?'

As the years past, she went from a 20-year-old mom holding her newborn to a 22-year-old mom dealing with the terrible twos, to a 29-year-old mom talking to her daughter about 'puberty', to a 35-year-old mom telling her daughter not to go 'flirting around with boys' too often… to now, a 38-year-old mom dealing with a certain Jake Miller and his friend who likes to try to invade married couples' households with a huge mob of students, AKA Trevor.

Her 2-door dark blue car got totaled by a drunk driver when she was 23, luckily she and baby Arella Logan were not in the car, but instead in the house with the car parked along the curb.

And also, as a decade past after the transition… the United States Government captured a not-so-surprising sight on one of their spy satellites over the country…

The ex-superheroes and ex-superheroines were using their powers at isolated and not-so-public times. The Government expected this to happen, however, and had long before decided… unless one of them used their powers to shatter every window in the Empire State Build or to cause New York City traffic to float 20 feet in the air in mid-day, or any other extremely public act… it was fine.

Now, in present-day… an hour or two after the big mob, and Rachel Logan asked Jake Miller to leave, and Garfield Logan promised Jake that he would be able to come back after Rachel had calmed down… a knock came at the now fully-closed door, as in, both the screen door and wooden doors were closed.

Garfield Logan answered it, opening the wooden door.

Immediately his face turned into surprise, as an FBI Agent was flashing his badge at the front door.

"Sir, I understand you were under attack by an angry mob hours ago and used your powers to scare them off, in defense of your home, correct?" The FBI agent asked, and Garfield Logan simply nodded.

"Yes… I was just confirming that fact, and nothing is wrong. I am, in fact, here under direct orders from the CIA, whose decision was given to them by the FSTAA… that your daughter's car can, in fact, be purchased with your Infinite Brownie Points… contrary to what our offices told you before," the agent explained, as Garfield smirked.

"So, you're telling me that when your offices said that I couldn't buy my daughter a car with those Brownie Points because she was not a superheroine therefore she wasn't eligible… you were wrong?" Garfield asked, rubbing it in a little, because of the fact he had argued with the FBI offices about that very problem for a year or two now.

"Yes, Mr. Logan, you can use your _Brownie Points_ to buy your daughter a car now," The FBI agent repeated, his tone showing a bit of agitation.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know," Mr. Logan replied, smirking a bit wider.

As the FBI Agent turned and walked down the steps, he stopped for a moment and turned around.

"You know, Mr. Logan…" The agent began in mid-step, "… You're fortunate the CIA is over the superhero regulation, and not the FBI. If we were, you probably wouldn't be allowed to live _anywhere_ in our country. Keep that in mind," the agent finished icily.

Mr. Logan stared at him now, going from a smirk to a frown. "I sure will," Garfield muttered, in a monotonic voice that might have given Rachel Logan a run for her money back when she was a teen. He then shut the door as the agent got in his black car and drove off.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked, who had apparently overheard parts of the conversation.

"Oh, nothing really. They finally sorted out that thing about our daughter's new car," Garfield told her, as she sighed in relief.

"So we can finally get her one now without paying _twice my annual salary?_" Rachel asked as she sat down on the couch, and Garfield rolled his eyes.

"I really doubt it'd actually be _twice_ your annual salary…" Garfield replied, as she had a brief skeptical laugh.

"_Sure_." She responded.

"Mom?" Arella shouted from her bedroom, causing Rachel to bounce up in a jiffy.

"Yes?" she said loudly, to get her voice to reach back in that part of the house.

"Does Dad have a MySpace?" Arella asked, causing Rachel to turn to Garfield.

"Do you have one?" Rachel whispered, as Garfield hesitated.

"Nope," Beast Boy replied.

"No, he doesn't," Rachel shouted back to her daughter, as Arella could be heard whispering 'Oh drat…' before speaking up and replying "Ok, thanks for checking with him."

Garfield chuckled a bit, and said, "She sure is smart."

Rachel sat back down on the couch now and smirked, replying, "_What?_ It doesn't take much to know I'd have to ask you about that."

Garfield nodded, and added, "I actually meant that she got it from her beautiful intelligent mother."

Rachel rolled her eyes and replied, "Okay, _Prince Charming_…" before they had a quick kiss.

"So… still mad at that boy yesterday?" Garfield asked her, trying to bring it up at the right moment.

"Well, he brought a huge angry mob to our house and got one of my favorite shirts wet," she muttered, as Garfield shook his head.

"It didn't help that you nearly socked him," he said, as Raven sighed and shook her head.

"You're right… I should probably apologize," she said, as Garfield chuckled.

"You never would have said that 20 years ago…" he replied, elbowing her playfully.

She smirked, and muttered, "_Right_…"

She then grabbed her keys about to drive over to the dorms and see if Jake was there, but Garfield stopped her with a question.

"Where are you going?" he asked a bit playfully, as she turned around a bit puzzled as to why he would ask that.

"To go apologize," she said, pointing to the door.

"Aren't you going to come with me and Arella-," he began, and then raised his voice and directed it towards Arella's room, "_to pick out our wonderful daughter's brand new car?_"

Rachel smirked, as a gasp could be heard down the hall.

"I'm getting a _new car_?" Arella asked loudly, jumping down the hall and into the living room.

"You sure are, and it can be anything you want. No won't be an answer for me or your mother," Garfield explained, as Arella jumped for joy.

"_Yes!_ I read on the internet earlier the 'Top Ten cars that men like to _see women driving in_'" Arella added a bit deviously, as both her mom and dad opened their mouths to protest it.

"Just jokin'!" Arella quickly said, smiling, as Garfield chuckled a bit and Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Now I see what sense of humor you would have, Rachel," Garfield teased, as she rolled her eyes again, and replied, "Sure, sure…"

"So, are we going?" Arella asked in excitement, as Rachel nodded and Garfield stood up off the couch.

"Sure, hop in the car," Rachel answered, unlocking the car doors using the clicker on her keys.

Arella jumped for joy once again, and burst out the door to get in the car.

"She's so energetic," Rachel began, as Garfield flipped on his jacket and they both went out the door side-by-side," she's almost reminding me of Starfire."

Garfield muttered, "_Kori_", causing Rachel to quickly responded, "Kori. Right,"

As they both walked down the sidewalk quickly and got in the car, Garfield whispered, "I think we're already pushing it since yesterday."

They both got in Rachel's blue 4-door car, Garfield driving. Garfield started up the engine as Rachel sat back in the passenger seat, relaxing.

Arella was sitting up in the back seat, however, jumpy and excited. "So, are you going to apologize to Jake later like you said you would, mom?" Arella asked teasingly.

Rachel asked in surprise, "Now how in the world did you hear me say that?"

"You're not the only one with physic powers, Mom," Arella responded, as Garfield chuckled a bit as they pulled out.

Rachel smirked. "Well, you know, you could have turned into green animals like your father, so remember, having psychic powers is a privilege," she told her daughter, as Garfield smirked a bit wider.

Then there they went down the road, about to get their daughter a brand new car.

They had come a long way since the 'Superhero Transition' and the 'accidental' pregnancy. But now, actually, they considered it a good thing that they had the 'accidental' pregnancy. But of course they considered it that way, being parents for 18 years now. But there was one surprising thing they found out. Robin and Starfire, or now, Dick and Kori, had a child too… but they had Arella before Kori and Dick had their child.

It wasn't such a big deal, but with the kind of love and chemistry Robin and Starfire had, they both expected their two lovey-dovey friends to be having kids first.

So, off they went to buy their daughter her first car… and all the worries it came with. But both Rachel and Garfield both expected to have no big issues, because usually life only tosses out so many troubles. And from Terra's heartbreak to the Brotherhood nearly annihilating them, to Slade's nasty plots, to the _'End of the World',_ life had already thrown its share of pain and trouble at them, and it seems the 'End of the World' was life's way of saying "If you get through this, then I will never throw anything really bad your way ever again… except a drunk driver totaling your car while you're not in it."

Later on, Rachel planned to talk to Jake. Unknown to her, she'd walk in on a talk between Trevor, Jake, and Nick… and nearly beat Trevor's head in for trying to break into her house… and mainly for 'scaring her daughter like that'.

But that was after this fine moment in her daughter's life… her daughter's brand new car. And nothing would ruin this moment.

Nothing.

----------------------------------

**Author's Notes**: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I nearly ran over my bedtime writing this one! (My bedtime is midnight for tonight… which is why I even got this chapter done to begin with… Please review so I can sleep better tonight! :D) … Heh, please write a review, but still, I won't read your reviews until tomorrow when I wake up so the 'sleep better tonight' thing was a joke… Harhar! Now, night, and I hope you enjoyed this AWESOME SPECTACULAR REVIEW-WORTHY CHAPTER! :D

----------------------------------

---------


	5. Friends

**Mother in Law from Hell**

**Chapter 5,** "Friends"

After Nicholas Morris finally got Jake Miller back to where Jake lived, they walked in the door to see a familiar face; Trevor.

Jake walked past Trevor towards the kitchen, Trevor eying him the entire time waiting for him to talking.

"So… was it your idea to try to break into their house?" Jake asked, with a very irate tone.

"No, it was Brandon Thompson," Trevor began, and waited a moment for a response before adding, "The guy with the bat."

"Why were you the one banging up on the door then?" Jake asked icily, annoyed at Trevor for pulling a stunt like that when he himself was in range of being clobbered by Mrs. Logan.

"I'm a hockey player, man. I'm the only one that was big enough to try to knock the screen door in," Trevor explained, as Jake looked no less irritated. Nick just watched it all unfold from the side, not really get into something that wasn't his business.

Trevor sighed after still getting no reply from Jake, and added, "Listen, man… I didn't know you'd hitch a ride. I thought since I couldn't drive you, that you'd have to walk… so we'd be there before you got there. Man, we didn't know you'd be inside when we did it."

But instead of trying to calm Jake like Trevor's explanation was intending to do, it only got Jake more annoyed.

"Even if I _wasn't_ there," Jake began loudly, "it still wouldn't have worked, because Mr. Logan scared you off in a heartbeat!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Trevor shouted, as Nick felt it was time to step in.

He got between them, holding them off each other, and said calmly, "Cool it, guys, you have enough to worry about as it is without trying to beat each other up."

Nick's attempts at calming them didn't work too well, as Jake tried to punch over Nick towards Trevor. This only got Trevor to react by pushing Nick out of the way and tackling Jake Miller.

Nick caught himself on the kitchen counter, as Jake and Trevor wrestled around on the kitchen floor, Trevor apparently outdoing Jake.

Then, came a loud knock at the door. With very little time for the guys to react, a voice shouted, "FBI, open up!"

This caused Trevor, Jake, and Nick to all freeze and stare at the door in surprise.

Nick hurried up and opened the door, and there stood two FBI agents. One man and one woman dressed in black, with guns. Immediately Nick looked very unsettled.

Nick ran into the nearby bathroom, causing the woman there to chase after him and grab him. All the while Nick shouted, "Men in Black, Men in Black!"

As the woman handcuffed Nick and held him to the cold tile floor, she muttered icily, "_Do I look a man to you?_"

The man walked forward, and immediately Jake saw what Nick might have meant. They both were wearing solid black glasses, jet black overcoats, and even had their hair dyed black. Trevor stared in awe, and muttered, "_Man, it's like the Matrix came to life_…"

"Stay where you are and nobody'll get hurt," the man told them, as they both didn't dare move.

Then suddenly in the background, Nick started yelling and struggling. "Yeah, Roswell! Uh… HAARP! Yeah, you know those, don't you?"

The woman holding him down kept on doing so, and the man standing in front of Trevor and Jake turned his head to talk to her.

"Shut him up," the man said, and the woman holding Nick down punched him in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Hey!" Trevor shouted, standing up, but the man swiftly moved forward and held his hand out.

"You don't want to do that, trust me," he muttered.

Trevor replied, "Ok, I just want a drink of this water," and grabbed the plastic cup of water.

The man then began, "Sure, take it easy, relax, and we'll get this all sorted-"

But he was cut short, as Trevor threw the cup of water, and then the cup, in his face, and ran towards the 3-story window behind him.

He opened it quickly as the man recovered, and then paused for a moment, looking at the incredibly 3-story fall onto the not-so-thick grass.

But seeing the agent person coming up behind him, he began to climb over the windowsill and jump. But right before he could, the agent grabbed his jacket and pulled him back down, tossing him to the floor and holding him there.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID in less than a second, flipped it open, and showed Trevor his ID.

He really was an FBI Agent. Apparently the woman behind him did the same to Nick, as she could be heard shouting, "Now, enough of the Men in Black conspiracy shit."

"Hey, watch your tone with that guy," the male agent told her.

She stood up, breathing deep breaths from the struggle of keeping Nick down, and muttered, "He's annoying."

"He's a college student," the man immediately answered, and she simply nodded her head.

She then said with a sweet tone to Nick, "Please, sir, get up so I don't have to _kick your ass_."

He stood up in handcuffs, and the female agent stared at her co-worker. "Better?" she asked, and the male agent simply chuckled.

Trevor and Jake both sat there staring at them, eyes wide open, not moving an inch.

"Stay right there," the woman agent said, and then got up.

She immediately stopped as Nick immediately got up and ran out the door. She sighed and was about to chase him, but the male agent told her, "Let him go. It's not important."

She nodded thoughtfully, and walked back beside the male agent, now both of them towering over Jake and Trevor.

The female agent leaned towards Jake and asked him directly, "Do you know Rachel Angela Logan, mother of Arella Marie Logan, and wife of Garfield Mark Logan?"

Jake hesitated, and responded, "Uh… I know the Logan family, Yes."

"How about you?" the male agent asked Trevor, as he nodded without saying a word, still stunned speechless by this whole ordeal.

"Ok, well, they both know the Logans… we'll have the CIA add them to the 'Known Advocates' list," the man whispered to the female agent, and she nodded.

"Oh, and don't forget to tell them to update the 'Teen Titans' file, since we now know how 'Robin' and 'Starfire' moved into Potsdam about a month ago," the male agent added.

"Do you think they're regrouping?" the woman whispered back.

The man shook his head, and replied, "No, 'Cyborg' is still in New York, and we haven't seen or heard from 'Luna' in 8 months."

"Don't you mean Terra?" Trevor suddenly interrupted.

"No, that's her old codena-" the agent began, as Trevor boldly stood up, and the agent paused mid-sentence.

"How did you know about-" he began again, but not before Trevor cut him off.

"Sorry, Jake… but I didn't spend 5 years like this to make friends," Trevor began, sounding a lot more devious.

Jake stood up, and muttered, "C'mon man, you're creeping me out."

Suddenly, Trevor spoke in a voice that spooked Jake to the bone. Jake had never heard that voice before in all the bullying he had experienced from Trevor Collins from the day they first bumped heads.

It wasn't even a manly voice.

It was a woman voice with a heavy Russian accent, and it said this;

"My name is _Rouge_… and the Titans are as good as _dead_. Thank you for all the inside information on the Titans, FBI Agents Daniel Tobus and Michelle Keirsten, I'll make sure to include you in my memoir," the Russian voice spoke, and suddenly, out of the blue, came a few members of Trevor Collin's hockey team.

"Hey, Trevor, where were you during practice, man? We got ripped to shreds in the in-team scrimmage, and all because you weren't there!" the one in front complained, as Trevor leaned to his side around the FBI Agents and spoke now in the deep voice Jake had heard for years.

"Hey, I got the law on my ass here, guys. Wait downstairs for me and I'll be there in a bit," Trevor said, as they nodded with surprised faces and muttered to each other while going back down the hall.

Suddenly that mischievous smirk returned to Trevor's face as he met eye contact with the 2 Agents again.

In a split second, Trevor reached out much further than his arms length, and the next thing Jake knew, both agents were getting tossed head-first out the window Trevor was going to bail out of just minutes before.

As Jake backed away, and Trevor grabbed a large kitchen knife, he told Jake, "Sorry, man,"

Then with a flash…

* * *

He woke up. He had sacked out on his dorm room bed after the whole ordeal with Arella and the mob of students. He immediately whispered, sitting up, "Man, that was a weird dream…"

Suddenly, came a knock at the door. He got up and made way to his front door, and opened it up. There stood Nick and Trevor.

"Hey, Trev wanted to apologize, but he didn't have a _working truck_, so I brought him over," Nick said, smirking.

Jake nodded, as both Nick and Trevor entered the house, Jake not even looking at Trevor yet.

"Hey, Jake, I'm sorry about what happened man, it's just I-" Trevor began, but Jake finished his sentence for him.

"-didn't know I would hitch a ride, so you thought since you couldn't drive me, that I'd have to walk there… so the whole mob thing would have happened before I got there?" Jake said, repeating almost word-for-word what he had heard Trevor apologize like in his dream.

"No, man. I thought… we could use you as bait to lure them all into 1 room," Trevor corrected him, as Jake looked even more disturbed by Trevor's indecency.

* * *

As Rachel Logan, Garfield Logan, and their daughter Arella pulled into the car lot of the only car dealership in their part of town, an employee spotted them and got prepared to come up to them once they started browsing.

That employee was the type that helps car buyers find the one that they would probably want… You know, the type that tries to sell customers a car.

Well, Arella immediately asked as they parked, "Hey, why didn't we just order a car from the FSTAA instead of coming here?"

"It doesn't work like that anymore," Rachel began, "The FSTAA was temporary. Now the CIA and FBI handle us."

Rachel and Arella got out first on the passenger side, as Garfield took the keys out of the ignition, put them in his pocket, then got out last.

"But doesn't the FBI hate our guts?" Arella asked once more, but once Rachel saw the salesman approaching, she replied with a soft 'Shh.'

"Hello, welcome to Jack's Chevrolet Dealership. I'm Tom, now-… Let me guess, buying your daughter her first car?" the salesman began, jumping right in.

"Right," Rachel said, standing right next to her daughter, as Garfield rounded the driver-side wheel to stand next to Rachel.

"Alright, well, I'm sure you want a real safe one, and we have the safest cars in Potsdam, with 5-star crash-test safety ratings on cars of all colors," he began, walking them around the lot.

They stopped near a dark blue car with a shiny fresh coat of paint and 2 doors on each side. It looked a bit like a mix between a sports car and a regular car, and had the information and price plastered to the driver-side backseat door.

"This right here is a Chevrolet Raven-" the car salesman began, Rachel raising a brow and Garfield holding in laughter.

"- safest car in its class, with a display showing MPH, how much gas is left in the tank, all on the windshield itself so there's less distractions. Also, a built in long-distance phone so there's no cell phone distractions either. Also, this car has such a sturdy frame that it has been seen to withstand being T-Boned by a _tractor trailer_. All of this is sure to keep your daughter safe and sound, without sacrificing style. So…" he began, and then directed the last part towards Arella, "How does it look?"

"_Awesome_." Arella replied. This made the salesman smile wide. Why?

They had been trying to sell that car for ages, but it was so expensive nobody would buy it. Even cutting back the price, lifetime guarantees, and putting the car in several of their special sales didn't get it off the lot.

"So, _Mom, Dad_," the salesman continued, directing the next sentence towards them, "how about we go inside and discuss some payment options?"

He really thought he had them going, and then Rachel replied.

"Well… we're using a special payment option provided to us by the FBI and the CIA," Rachel began, as the salesman thought they were kidding.

"Well, _of course_ you do. So, what is it?" he played along, as she looked towards Garfield, and he pulled out a card.

He handed it to the salesman, and Garfield told him, "There's a number on the back you can call for confirmation."

"Wh- What is this?" the salesman continued with a smile and a laugh, still trying to put forward a positive front.

"Just go call, they'll explain everything." Rachel answered.

The salesman took the card and had a muffled skeptical laugh and then darted back to the dealership building to show the manager the card.

* * *

"There's some couple outside," the salesman began, panting once reaching the doorway of the manager's office, "They say calling the number on that the back there gives them some special payment option."

"Let me see…" the manager muttered, and took the card. He squinted as he turned the card around, reading the number.

"Ok, hold on," the manager calmly added, and picked up the phone on his desk. As the salesman looked over his shoulder, still catching his breath, and looked to see if the Logans were still there. He then looked back at the manager's office, leaned his head on his arm and chuckled, whispering, "Oh man…" He must have been thinking this whole situation was pretty ridiculous.

"Yeah. Mhm. Uh… Logan? Yes, that's the name here. Right. Okay. Sure." The manager said on the phone, on his side of the conversation. The man then hung up, and looked back at the employee.

"Go tell them their transaction is complete," the manager told him, as the salesman looked baffled.

"So, how are they paying for it?" the salesman asked, as the manager smirked after thinking how the salesman would react.

"They aren't. Their purchase has been paid in full by the FBI. Basically, they don't pay a cent, while we get the profit from the FBI instead of the buyer," the manager explained as the salesman stopped leaning on the doorway and took a step back.

"How the hell does that work?" the salesman asked, as the manager shrugged.

"Just give them the car, Thomas." The manager said, as Tom shrugged and went into the other room. He then grabbed two Chevrolet-branded keys, one a spare. They were laying in a sort of cubby-hole box, marked '2DR-Raven', 2DR standing for '2 Door'.

Then walked back out the dealership and walked down beside the rows of new cars back to the Logan family. As he got there, Garfield was already looking his way and Arella and Rachel were talking about the car, Rachel mainly talking about how it's a responsibility and such to be driving a car like that.

"Here you go," the salesman told them with a smile, handing Arella the keys.

Arella jumped in joy, as the salesman's smile turned into a smirk, and he chuckled.

"There's something about that first car…" Garfield muttered to him, as the salesman laughed.

"I know it," he replied, as Arella hopped up into her mother's arms and hugged her gleefully.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Arella told Rachel hyperactively, as she ran up to Garfield next and hugged him.

"Now remember, this is a privilege. Don't do anything to take that away." Garfield told her sternly, as she nodded.

"I know." She replied, as Garfield smirked.

"Now hop in." Garfield said, as she jumped with glee and hopped in the driver seat, starting up the car.

Rachel gave Garfield a very serious glare after he told her to go ahead and drive it. "Right _now_?"

Garfield just coaxed her back to their own vehicle, and whispered, "Dear, I know it's your job as her mom to be cautious, but she'll do just fine."

Rachel then nodded slowly as they both got in the car, and Garfield started up the engine.

Arella then backed out, doing fine so far. They both pulled out of the parking lot, Arella's brand-new 2035 Chevrolet Raven right behind that old blue 4-door 2012 Nissan Versa that belonged to her mom.

And as they headed back home, that salesman stood back in the car lot, staring at them leaving. As he watched them leave, he smirked, and muttered in thought…

"_Special payment option_…"

* * *

Back to the Logan family's house, those same rich-kid brats that messed with Rachel Logan before were back. With baseball bats and hammers.

They decided to get back at the Logans by vandalizing their home. But… as they walked up, they noticed something parked in the front lawn.

A pink Lamborghini.

The blonde-haired boy named Gregory walked up first, swinging his metal bat around.

"Hmm… looks _expensive_," he said, as the kids behind him snickered.

"And breakable!" another kid shouted behind him.

That kid then ran up with a hammer and shattered the passenger-side window. A high-pitched car alarm then went off, hurting their ears.

"Ow! Ow!" Gregory shouted, covering his ears.

"Deaf! _Deaf_! Gonna be _deaf_!" another kid shouted, as they all groaned and staggered away from the car.

Suddenly, a high-pitched girly voice shouted from inside The Logan's house, "Oh no, _my car!"_

Out burst a woman with long red hair, opening the screen door so quickly it almost flew off the hinges.

As the door recoiled and banged into her elbow, she jumped down to the sidewalk to see the kids with their bats… and the broken window.

The kids turned around and looked at her, Gregory's eyes bugged out. The woman closed her eyes, and whispered, "_Calm, calm_…"

The woman then opened her eyes, and something happenned next that caused all the kids to run off screaming and hollering.

For a split second after her eyes opened, they were solid green. But shortly after opening, the bright green solidness faded into normal emerald-green eyes. But they were still solid birght green long enough to make an impact on the snobby rich kids trying to vandalize her car.

"What's wrong, Star?" her husband asked, coming around the corner after hearing the commotion.

"These scoundrels messed up my car!" she fussed, as Dick held his hands out.

"Whoa, whoa. We can get it fixed you know." He calmly replied, as she calmed down too and nodded.

"So, is the surprise set up?" he asked, as she nodded calmly.

"Ok, let's get out of here so they can find it by themselves," he continued, as they both got in the pink Lamborghini, Dick driving, and drove off.

Inside, in the living room, sat something that would definitely be a big surprise. A 24-inch Plasma flat-screen TV with High definition and everything, hooked up and ready to go. On the side it had a note attached, that read:

"From your old friends! Dick and Kori"

-----------------------------


End file.
